


Wonder What You're Doing for the Rest of Your Life (Train, Marsha Ambrosius)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual Rough Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Impala, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Overprotective Dean, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: The final installment in the He Likes Boys AUDean and Castiel's weddingAnd wedding night sex, of course





	Wonder What You're Doing for the Rest of Your Life (Train, Marsha Ambrosius)

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I would never write a wedding, but he I am, writing a wedding.  
> I hate weddings, in case you don't pick that up but how much I tried to gloss over the actual wedding.

Wonder What You’re Doing for the Rest of Your Life (Train, Marsha Ambrosius)

            “Hey, jerk,” Sam called as he strode across the room to deposit his armload of chilled beer on the kitchen table in his brother’s kitchen.

 

            “You get the beer, bitch?” Dean called back from his bedroom.

 

            Sam shoved the six-pack in the already-full fridge, jostling the plates of deviled eggs and little salmon rolls.  He extracted two bottles out of the box and carried them into the bedroom, where Dean stood in front of the floor-length mirror, adjusting his green, brocade vest.  Sam leaned against the door jamb, wondering at the difference between his big brother’s casual beauty and seemingly gruff attitude.

 

            “Here, jerk, drink up,” Sam held one of the bottles out to Dean, waggling it slightly.  “Enjoy it, this is the last one you’re allowed until the reception.  Ma’s orders.”

 

            “’M a grown ass man,” Dean mumbled, popping the cap off the beer and tossing it expertly into the little waste basket next to the mirror, “I can have as many beers as I damn well please,” he stated firmly, pointing at Sam, then gulping down half his beer in one go.

 

            “I’ll just tell Ma that, then,” Sam smiled, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his dress slacks.

 

            “Don’t!” Dean coughed, choking on his beer.

 

            Sam laughed, slipping his phone in his pocket, “So, I talked to Gabe, he’ll be here in a few minutes to help with the bowties.  I still can’t believe you let Cas talk you into wearing these goofy things, which means we all have to wear these goofy things,” Sam shook his shaggy head at his brother.

 

            “Yeah, me too. But if you think Ma had me in line, she ain’t got nothin’ on Cas,” Dean told his reflection somberly as he adjusted his vest yet again and checked the seams of his slacks were straight.  “I told him bowties were gay and he laughed at me.”

 

            Sam laughed, “You’re marrying another _man_ in an hour, Dean.  I think it’s a little late to worry about your _attire_ making you look gay.”

 

            “Well, there’s gay and there’s _gaaaaaaayyyyy_ ,” Dean enunciated this last in a wobbling falsetto, his free hand waving above his head.  The action hiked his vest up again so Dean set his beer down to fix it. Again. He had no idea how he was supposed to make it through the whole ceremony without fidgeting in this ridiculous get up.  He tilted his head, considering himself seriously. Yup, still looked like a valet parking attendant at a gay club.  He sighed heavily and finished off the last of his premarital three-beer allowance.

 

            A loud knock at the front door, followed by someone calling ‘Yo Dean-O’ signaled Gabriel’s arrival.  Sam blushed, grateful Dean couldn’t see the back of his neck as he moved out of the doorway and went to lean against the big bureau behind his brother.  Sam crossed his feet at the ankles and crossed his long arms across his chest then thought better of that, he didn’t want to look closed off.  He put both hands in his pockets, then pulled them out and finally settled on putting both hands next to his hips, gripping the edge of the bureau.

 

            Dean turned around, brows scrunched in confusion, “What are you doing?”

 

            “No-nothing,” Sam stammered.

 

            “Dude, why are you blushing?” Dean asked.

 

            “I’m not blushing,” Sam said too quickly, looking down so his hair hid most of his face, “’S hot in this suit, is all.”

 

            Dean gave his little brother another look as Gabe came striding into the room, beer in hand, “There’s the blushing bride!” His arms out to embrace Dean, who returned the hug, with a too-firm pat on Gabe’s back.

 

            “I’m not the bride and I’m not the one who’s blushing,” Dean gave his brother a significant look.

 

            Gabe’s eyebrows shot up as he took in Sam’s figure, “Jesus, Samsquatch, did you get even taller?”

 

            “Six four now,” Sam muttered, peeking out of his hair curtain at his brother’s golden-eyed friend.

 

            “Well, damn,” Gabe was at a rare loss for words as he looked Sam up and down admiringly.

 

            “Hey!” Dean yelled at Gabe, “Quit eye-fucking my little brother, you perv!”

 

            Sam blushed even harder and stammered something about getting the boutonnieres out of the fridge and stumbled out of the room.

 

            “Seriously, not cool, man,” Dean chastised his friend.

 

            “Hey, I can’t help it he grew up to be an underwear model,” Gabe exclaimed, hands held up in surrender.

 

            “Gross, dude, you’ve known him since he was, like, 12,” Dean made a face of disgust.

 

            “He sure as shit ain’t 12 anymore, unless you mean 12 inches, cause _that_ I would believe,” Gabe waggled his eyebrows at Dean.

 

            “Fucking sick, dude,” Dean pushed Gabe’s shoulder, “God, just help me with this bowtie and stay the hell away from my brother.”

 

            Gabe chuckled as he expertly tied Dean’s bowtie and then Sam’s, a little less expertly as his hands shook a little with the big man smiling shyly down at him with pink cheeks and sparkling hazel eyes.  Sam pinned their corsages on and the three trooped out to Dean’s beloved Impala which gleamed from the wash and wax she had received yesterday, arms loaded down with the last of the hors d oeuvres.  Sam took shotgun, as per usual, after they packed the food into the trunk, which left Gabe in the back seat, where he made constant innuendos about big back seats and very tall men.  Dean shook his head and glared daggers at Gabe in the review while Sam laughed nervously and tried to will his blush away.   The tension between his brother and his so-called ‘friend’ was enough to keep Dean’s mind occupied, mostly with thinking up creative ways to castrate the twerp in the back seat or how difficult it would be to construct a chastity belt and get it on Sam, until he pulled into the long drive of the venue.  The new tar on the drive sent up the pungent smell of creosote into the bright September day.  Cas had complained loudly to the hotel’s manager about the smell last week, when they had come in for the final planning meeting, but Dean loved the smell.  It reminded him of working in his uncle’s shop after he’d built the new garage and paved the whole works and the road trips his family would take once a year when he and Sammy had been little.  He grinned when the manager explained it was too late to do anything about it and they’d just have to hope the smell dissipated in the next week’s predicted Fall rains.  Dean was glad it hadn’t, but he could just imagine how mad Cas must have been when he arrived a couple of hours ago.

 

            Dean parked Baby in the spot labeled ‘The Happy Couple’ and tried very hard not to roll his eyes.  He knew that had been his mother’s idea.  Once they had announced their engagement last Christmas, Mary had been nothing short of ecstatic and immediately pulled Cas into the biggest wedding planning scheme since My Big Fat Greek Wedding, which he’d only seen when Charlie forced him to watch it to prepare for his impending nuptials.  The whole idea of a big, fancy wedding had frankly scared the Hell out of him, especially when all their friends started referring to it as their Big Fat Gay Wedding.  Cas took the ribbing in good humor, like he did with everything (except being woken early in the morning, God he was such a grouch in the morning), but Dean just wrinkled his nose and refused to acknowledge anyone who uttered those words.  Not because he didn’t want to marry Cas, or even because he hated the idea of an expensive wedding that much, he’d pay anything to see Cas as happy as he’d been when they’d decided on the venue, standing at the railing of the big veranda and looking out into the woods as the sun was setting.  No, he objected to the term ‘gay’.  Ever since his Baby had been so horribly vandalized in high school, Dean had been a little sensitive to words like that.  He didn’t feel particularly ‘gay’.  He still watched football every Sunday and Monday, had beers at the Roadhouse with his buddies on Saturdays, went hunting every winter with his dad and Bobby, belched like a trucker, and cursed like a sailor.  He was a man’s man in every sense of the word, he just happened to love another man, loved wearing pretty panties for that man, loved sucking that man’s huge cock, loved getting his ass railed by that man every chance he got…okay so he was a little gay.  But only for Cas!  He wasn’t homosexual, he was Cas-sexual, yeah, that sounded much better.  They still didn’t have to refer to the wedding as a gay wedding, it was just a wedding, no different than Hannah’s to Zeke last year.

 

            All these thoughts carried Dean and company through the lavishly decorated lobby, into the big ballroom covered in black and white decorated tables, and across the dance floor to the three doors behind the DJ’s station.  Dean had wanted a real band but when he compared prices, his dad’s friend Garth had been the best price and he had been willing to accept 30 pounds of venison as partial payment.  Dean had booked him right away after Cas had laughed at the image of John handing over a suitcase of deer meat at their reception to pay the DJ and told him Garth would be fine.  Sam patted Dean on the shoulder one final time before disappearing back through the ballroom with Gabe.  Dean watched as they walked away and pointed sternly at Gabe when he turned around to see if Dean was watching.  The smaller man stepped further away from Sam but didn’t stop chatting him up.  _Small victories,_ Dean thought and took a big breath, letting it out slowly as he opened the door on the far right.  The high voices of several women met his ears as he walked into the small bridal antechamber.

 

            “Hey!” Dean shouted, interrupting the excited chatter of the three women, “Who decided I was the bride?”  His big grin belied his harsh words and all three women rushed to embrace him happily. 

 

            Lisa spoke up first, “Dean, we thought you were coming at one!”

 

            “Cas said 1:30, I’m here at 1:28,” Dean explained, showing Lisa his watch.

 

            Mary lightly slapped Dean on the cheek, “Get straightened up, ceremony in 30 minutes,” she told him sternly but still smiling as she left to let Cas know he had arrived.

 

            Dean turned back to Lisa and Charlie, “It’s so stupid I can’t just go tell him myself,” he sighed, shoulders slumping.

 

            Charlie pushed his shoulders back as Lisa straightened his tie and vest, “It’s tradition, silly,” she smiled.

 

            “Well, it’s still stupid.  I mean, I _did_ sleep with him last night _and_ had breakfast with him this morning _and_ took a shower with him-“

 

            “Stop!” Lisa shouted, putting her hand over Dean’s mouth, “No, just…no.”  Dean laughed as she removed her hand and winked at Charlie who rolled her eyes dramatically at him.

 

            “Hey, where’s the baby?” Dean suddenly remembered Lisa had said she’d be bringing Ben since she hadn’t found a sitter.

 

            “Sleeping off his last feeding,” she indicated the small travel bassinet set up beside the big mirror across the room.

 

            “Can I hold him?” Dean asked hopefully.

 

            “No, you will not wake him up early, Dean Winchester, I swear to God!  You can _look_ at him.  You can hold him at the reception,” Lisa warned as Dean tiptoed melodramatically to the bassinet.

 

            “Hey buddy,” Dean whispered, brushing a fingertip across the baby’s forehead.  Dean grinned when his touch caused the sleeping baby to make suckling motions with his perfect Cupid’s bow lips.  He really thought Ben took after Lisa more than him, but those were definitely his lips.  When Lisa had first approached him and Cas two years ago about her choice to have a baby, both men had been excited and supportive, until she had asked Dean to be the father.  Cas had turned to stone next to him and hadn’t relaxed until Dean had told Lisa he would think about it and ushered her out the door.  It had taken his mother talking to Cas for three weeks before he conceded.  Dean had been on board immediately, he’d always wanted kids, but he knew Cas wasn’t ready yet.  He’d only just graduated with his master’s degree in Conservation Science and was planning to start his doctorate after the wedding.  They hadn’t even decided on a house yet, much less talked about kids.  Lisa had a contract drawn up stipulating her sole guardianship of the baby and promising to be a surrogate for Dean and Cas, should they ever decide to go that route.  Dean had felt a little weird signing over all rights to his own kid, but after talking to Cas and realizing that he only wanted kids with him, he had signed on the dotted line with no regrets.  And he had to admit, he’d made an awfully pretty baby and he trusted Lisa to give him everything he would ever need.  Plus, he would still be in Ben’s life, just as a favorite uncle instead of a father.  It was as good a compromise as he could make.

 

            The next twenty minutes passed quickly and then suddenly Sam was at the door telling Dean it was time.  Dean asked (for the hundredth time) if Sam had the rings as they walked out to the veranda’s south entrance.  Sam just laughed and showed Dean the gilded box he withdrew from his vest, opening it to display the two platinum rings, one inset with a band of tiny jade shards, the other with sapphire.  Dean nodded soberly and faced the door.

 

            The strains of an instrumental version of “Fools Rush In” floated through the door.  Dean grinned up at Sam, “Alright, Sammy, let’s do this thing!”

 

            “Ever the romantic,” Sam muttered as he opened the door for his brother and followed him out to the veranda proper.  Dean walked along the railing, smiling and waving at the almost hundred guests seated in front of the arch that was set against the middle of the railing’s length.  His eyes automatically sought out his mom and dad where they were seated front and center, Bobby on their left and Hannah and Zeke on their right.  He also saw Lisa’s folks, her mother now holding a still-sleeping Ben, his uncle’s ‘friend’ Ellen and her daughter Jo, and nearly everyone else he’d ever counted as family, all smiling and giving him little waves.  He and Sam walked past Benny, Victor (who had flown in from New York just for the wedding), and Gabe, receiving handshakes and pats on the back from all three, before he finally looked up to see Cas getting the same treatment from his own grooms-women.  Lisa, Charlie, and Donna Hanscum (who had, surprisingly, become a second mother to Cas in the last four years) all looked great in their simple black dresses, but once Dean locked eyes with Cas, it was like no one else even existed. 

 

            Dean remembered the rest of the day in a series of snapshots; Cas grinning his way through his vows, everyone standing and throwing little flower petals at them as they made their way into the ballroom for the reception, Sam tearing up during his best man speech, Cas wiping away Dean’s tears after said speech, dancing with Cas for the first time as his husband, dancing with his mother, Gabe sneaking in a dance with Sam, the look on Gabe’s face when Dean threatened to castrate him for dancing with Sam, finally getting to hold Ben for all of two minutes before he started squalling and Dean happily handed him back to Lisa only to catch Cas smiling dopily at him, so many happy faces and funny moments.  It all blurred together into a single shining memory of total joy, symbolized by the moment he caught Cas’ eye as they made their way toward the officiant to pledge their lives to each other.

 

            They made their escape, silently, after hugs to the entire wedding party and their folks, out to the Impala as the sun was setting.  Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Sam had granted his request and _not_ let anyone desecrate her with stupid honeymoon decorations.  They only had to drive around to the other side of the resort, where they had a full three-day stay booked, payed for (despite Dean’s constant protests) by Bobby.  Cas had had way too much champagne and couldn’t be bothered with a seatbelt for the five-minute drive, opting, instead, to try to climb into Dean’s lap, resorting to kissing the entire right side of his new husband’s face when Dean gently held his hands down to his knee.

 

            Check in was quick and the tipsy couple was shown to their suite, where they took turns trying to show each other everything they noticed, from the fully stocked fridge in the kitchenette to the huge walk-in shower, from the decorated shoe box of ‘goodies’ Charlie had left on the California king bed to the balcony and its hot tub.  Dean and Cas finally met in the middle of the room, both breathing heavily from running around the suite.

 

            “Hello, Mr. Winchester,” Cas said sheepishly.

 

            “Hi, Mr. Winchester,” Dean replied, still grinning like a fool as he took Cas’ left hand to look at his wedding ring, “I married you today.”  Cas nodded his head and bit his bottom lip, turning a watery smile up at his husband.  “I married you so hard today.” 

 

Cas threw his head back and barked laughter.  He pulled Dean into his arms and linked his hands at the small of his back so he could pull back and kiss the man.  Dean worked his mouth across Cas chin to his ear, whispering, “I think you should fuck me hard now.”  Cas groaned as he felt his cock start to thicken.  “Just to, ya know, make sure it took,” Dean whispered before latching onto Cas’ neck below his ear and sucking a mark there.

 

Being together for eight years had taught the two the quickest yet sexiest way to get naked was to strip themselves while watching the other and as soon as Dean had kicked his last sock away, he had his arms full of a very pushy husband.  Cas walked Dean straight over to the bed, where he pushed him down and snatched up the shoe box as Dean scooted up the bed.  Cas flung the lid off with a purpose and grabbed the first bottle of lube he grasped, dropping the box at his feet and immediately climbing on the bed.  With a growl, Cas slapped Dean’s bent knees apart to make room for himself.

 

“Someone’s in a rush,” Dean laughed, “Hey, I bought something to wear for tonight, Cas.  Want me to go put it on?” he asked, referring to the forest green silk panties he’d bought special, but Cas grabbed his hips and pulled him down from where he was sitting against the headboard.

 

“Later,” Cas ground out.  Cas bent over and kissed Dean hard, capturing his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth to worry it with his teeth as he opened the lube and squeezed a dollop onto his left hand.  He dropped the bottle beside Dean and swirled his first two fingers in the rapidly thinning puddle.  Cas stroked his lube-slick fingers around Dean’s hole quickly before pushing his index finger past the first ring of muscle, causing Dean to jerk and hiss as the cold lube entered him.

 

“Shit, baby, okay,” Dean gasped as he pulled his lip away from Cas’ aggressive mouth, “Come on, two to start, I can take it.”  Cas immediately complied, plunging his index and middle finger into his husband as far as he could but held them there, giving Dean time to adjust.  They had been so busy with the wedding, they hadn’t done any more than quick mutual hand jobs in the shower for three days.  As much as he missed being buried in Dean’s body and as much as he’d had to drink today, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Dean their very first time together as a married couple.

 

Dean whined at the cessation in forward momentum, “Baby please, come on, get me ready already!”

 

Cas pulled his head back and glared at his husband, “I won’t hurt you, Dean.  You need more prep.”

 

“Want you to open me up on your cock, Cas,” Dean breathed, cheeks pinking up slightly, “Wanna feel you for days, wanna remember this forever,” he finished in a whisper, clearly embarrassed.

 

Cas slowly slid his fingers almost all the way out of Dean’s ass and Dean thought he was going to refuse to be so rough.  Cas fucked his fingers back into Dean roughly, slamming into his prostate and Dean yelped as a bolt of pure pleasure shot through him.  Panting, he finally looked up at Cas’ flushed face and lust-blown eyes.

 

“You want me to fuck you so hard you’ll never forget our _wedding night_?”  Dean nodded.  “One condition,” Cas instructed, “You top all day tomorrow.”

 

Dean’s head bobbed in enthusiastic agreement as Cas quickly opened him up a little more before pulling his fingers out and slicking his purpled cock up with more lube.  He guided the spongy head to Dean’s entrance and glanced back up to see Dean staring raptly down at where they were about to be joined.  Dean caught his eye and begged again for Cas to fuck him and Cas had to admit defeat.  He was only human and Dean knew just how to bat his eyelashes and bite his bottom lip to wreck all of Cas’ defenses.  Somehow, Cas felt like he hadn’t really lost the argument at all as he slowly worked his cock into Dean’s tight hole, drawing a moan from them both.

 

Panting, Cas pushed his dick in inch by inch, until Dean’s position made him stop a good three inches away from being balls deep.  Cas huffily slung Dean’s bowlegs back and out, commanding Dean to hold them out of the way and not let go.  The hard twitch of Dean’s cock at Cas’ tone assured him his husband was enjoying every second so he snapped his hips forward the last few inches, sheathing his dick in the velvety heat of the man below him.  He didn’t wait for Dean to adjust any longer than it took him to scoot his knees forward a little and get a good grip on his husband’s hips.  Cas set a brutal pace, fucking in and out of Dean with long but savage thrusts.

 

“Oh, _fuck yes_ , Cas…oh my fucking God, yeah…Baby…fuck yeah…fucking give it to me…feels _so fucking good_ ,” Dean practically screamed his encouragement as Cas fucked into him, grunting with the effort, which only turned Dean on even more.  Dean’s mouth fell open at the sight of Cas’ arms bulging with the grip he had on his hips, his head down to watch his dick pummel Dean’s ass, his hair sweaty and sticking to his face and neck already.  Dean pulled his knees back just a little further and instantly felt Cas’ cock striking his prostate on every thrust.  The pleasure was so intense he couldn’t form words anymore, just little squeaks of ‘unh…unh…unh’ escaped him. 

 

Cas finally looked up and locked eyes with Dean.  Watching his husband come completely undone so quickly from all the harsh treatment was satisfying to some deep part of his lizard brain and Cas grinned ferally down at the man, redoubling his efforts.  It wasn’t long before Cas noticed Dean’s toes wiggling like he was trying to grasp something with them, a sure sign that Dean was close.

 

“You want it rough, Dean?  You like it like this?”  Dean nodded hastily, staring in dumbstruck awe at the rate Cas could maintain while forming coherent sentences.  “I’m gonna fill this ass up now, gonna come so deep.  You gonna come for me?  You gonna come while I ruin this ass, Dean?”

 

“FUCK!” Dean screamed as his orgasm boiled up his spine, his back arching even further as his dick shot across his stomach and chest.  He heard more than felt Cas’ peak hit him, as his ass clamped down hard on Cas’ dick in time with the pulses of come streaking his body.  Cas managed a mumbled ‘Dean’ as he shot his load as deep as he could get inside.  As the waves of ecstasy started to ebb, Dean slumped back to the bed and dropped his vice grip on his legs, letting them flop bonelessly.  Cas slowly lowered himself until he was splayed across Dean’s chest, both trying valiantly to catch their breath.  By the time Cas lifted his head to grin dopily at Dean, his cock had softened enough to slip out, to which Dean groaned.

 

“Why does the aftermath have to be so gross?” Cas grumbled.

 

“So much splooge,” Dean groaned at the ceiling, running a hand through his sweaty hair.  Dean sighed and shoved Cas off his body gently, grunting, “Shower, now.”

 

Cas flopped onto his back, his legs spread and dangling off the side of the bed as Dean heaved himself up and padded gingerly to the bathroom.

 

Dean popped his head back into the bedroom, “Hey, Captain Caveman, care to join me?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Cas lifted both arms straight into the air, “Carry me,” he ordered.

 

“Psh, carry you?  I did all the hard work!” Dean laughed, walking over to grab both Cas’ hands and haul him into a sitting position.

 

“You?!  Wha-I, but I…Dean!” Cas sputtered, almost managing to sound genuinely offended.

 

Dean chuckled, bending over to tuck his shoulder under Cas’ chest as he pulled an arm up over his head.  His other arm bracing Cas’ ass, Dean lifted his husband over his shoulder and stood quickly enough to elicit an indignant squawk out of the smaller man.

 

“Dean!  Oh my God, put me down! Dean!!!” Cas cried, clinging to Dean’s ribcage for dear life, “Don’t drop me!”

 

“Well, which is it?  You want down or you don’t want dropped? Hm?” Dean teased as he carried Cas into the bathroom.

 

“Dean Michael Winchester, I swear to God, if you don’t put me down right now…no blowjobs for a month!” Cas said sternly, swatting at Dean’s ass as he bounced with Dean’s movement.  Dean just laughed harder and slid Cas’ squirming body gently down until he was on his feet again.

 

“Come on, babe, you _did_ tell me to carry you,” Dean smirked at his very ruffled husband.  Dean pecked a kiss to Cas’ cheek and maneuvered him toward the giant shower, “Let me make it up to you, babe,” he said sweetly, giving Cas his best coy look.

 

“I should have brought Excalibur with us,” Cas harrumphed.

 

Anyone walking down the hall outside their room at that moment would have heard Dean’s booming laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww....happily ever after!
> 
> Kind of glad it's over, though.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this ending.


End file.
